Forever Kai
by bffimagine
Summary: A New Sequel to the Blood for Honor series! Yay! Rei wants to commit suicide, and gets kidnapped by the new leader of BIOVOLT Voraine OC. What will happen to Kai and Rei in this one? A bit yaoi, but a normal one of my bloody stories. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
1. Voraine's Hatred

Bffimagine: Hello loyal fans! I see my progress with the Blood For Honor series is going well so I'm gonna write another sequel! Yay! Kai: May I please not die? Bffimagine: You'll see, you'll all see. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Forever Kai  
  
Amber eyes blinked, staring dumbfounded at a certain slate and midnight blue haired boy. This boy had his arms crossed, looking into space, his pale face rather blank.  
"What is it Rei?" Kai asked softly, a tinge of kindness tinting his voice. His steely cold eyes searched the bright amber of the black-haired boy's.  
Kai's eyes were boring into his soul, looking, SEARCHING his spirit. The cold, but kind eyes pierced his mind with a want to pour out everything and tell Kai of all his thoughts, and it took great will to fight this urge.  
"I-I-I d-don't kn-n-now," Rei replied simply. 'Please don't ask questions, please don't Kai,' his mind begged, aware that the other boy could not hear him.  
"Yo guys!" Tyson chirped, poking his head into the room Kai and Rei shared.  
"Hey c'mon and eat breakfast!" Max grinned through a mouthful of eggs.  
Rei returned Max's gleeful grin, grateful for an excuse to finish his conversation with his leader. Kai followed, stealing doubtful glances at Rei.  
When all the members of the Blade Breakers were assembled at the table, Rei typed in what he wanted for breakfast and sat down to eat it. Kai amused himself with the argument Kenny and Tyson were having on the other side of the room.  
"But Chief, cummon!" Tyson whined loudly.  
"Tyson! Just allow me to cogitate for a bit." Kenny responded coolly.  
  
The stupid look on Tyson's face, along with the scratching of his head, Kai could tell the obvious signs that Tyson had no idea what 'cogitate' meant.  
"It means 'to think' moron!" Kai said calmly, but with an edge of annoyance in his voice.  
"Well excuse me Mr. Perfect, but I don't think everyone knows what cogiwhatatate means!" Tyson retorted, anger boiling inside of him, making him flush a shade of dark pink.  
"Actually Tyson," Rei laughed, "Max and I knew what cogitate meant. You were the only one!"  
Now Tyson flushed, not with anger but pure humiliation. Max, Rei and Kenny were giggling at him, but Kai kept his cold hard stare, even if laughter glinted across the steely terrain that was his eyes.  
"Stop giggling you idiots!" Kai scolded, making the other three boys choke on more of their chuckles, "You sound like school girls! And besides, just because Tyson's nearly illiterate doesn't mean you can make fun of him!"  
Tyson stared open-mouthed at Kai. The leader that despised him, was standing up for him, against his friends? This made no sense to the blue- haired boy.  
"Don't think I've gone soft on you Tyson," Kai muttered, brushing out of the room and holding Dranzer in a very threatening position, "We're still rivals."  
Kai left the room of laughter with a smile begging to creep upon his lips. Nothing bothered these boys, not now in a time so perfect, in the year 7437AW (After Warfare; Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny have been reincarnated AGAIN) with the exception of BIOVOLT, an evil organization of bladers and scientists and their leader, Voraine. Voraine was a bloodthirsty maniac driven by bloodlust, and he murdered all that displeased him. And right now, that person was Kai.  
Kai had broken into BIOVOLT H.Q. on a rescue mission to recover Rei and Driger. Rei had been kidnapped by Voraine for his bit-beast, but Kai managed to save them both, leaving Voraine with a badly burned face on one side. Dranzer was one fiery bird, and Kai was his owner. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Voraine sat infuriated, fingering his horribly burned face absent- mindedly. As his fingers ran past the blackened, rough skin, he felt his blood boil with hatred for Kai.  
"I will murder him," he murmured, a wicked, sick smile curling the ends of his mouth, "I will."  
  
Bffimagine: Will you ever find out what happens next? You with if you REVIEW! If you don't review I hope death befalls you all! 


	2. Pain

Bffimagine: Alrighty then! Hi! Due to popular demand I will NOT kill Kai this time around. But I will make him suffer. Lots of blood for you artemis347! This story is NOT meant to be a complete yaoi story, so there is only like, ONE part that's yaoi.  
  
"Hey guys, we gotta move!" said Max's voice from the door. All of the Blade Breakers pushed back their chairs with much haste and ran out of the small kitchen. The wind combed through the bladers' hair and fingered it gently. Kai led the other boys, running nimbly through the streets of Tokyo. The sound of feet running in unison caressed their ears, whistling softly as it passed. "Um, uh, why are we running?" Tyson asked suddenly, rubbing the back of his head. Drops of sweat from annoyance dripped down each of the other teens' heads and sighs accompanied by a drop of their heads also told Tyson he had just asked the wrong question. "What?" he inquired, becoming rather frustrated the others had not answered his previous question. The leader of the Blade Breakers and the team members (all BUT Tyson) went head-first in an anime fall, feet sticking out above them and twitching violently. "Voraine and his blade team you idiot! They're harassing other kids!" Kai was yelling, exasperated from the annoyance of the other boy. "Tyson! We went over this over a million times! When Max says to go it means Voraine's on the offensive!" Rei was now sharing the exasperation with his leader. "OOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tyson exclaimed. All the boys save Tyson slapped their foreheads and shook their heads at the same time.  
  
The boys continued the toil of running, Kenny typing in his laptop as they moved. "Four meters due west," said the chocolate-brown-haired boy. "Got it," the other boys replied in unison. As the team ran into the small park, they found the blood-red haired Voraine staring with bloodshot eyes into the face of a timid child. "Where is Kai you worthless toddler?" Voraine demanded. "I don't know!" the small child wailed, white-blue tears shining on his face. Kai felt a wince of pain for the child rivet up his flesh as he saw the little boy come crashing down to earth with a muffled 'thud'. He clenched his fists so tight the white bones of his knuckles were visible. Kai was always such a pale, thin boy, but the skin was stretched rather far. That fist was ready to be thrust into Voraine's gut. "Oh hello!" Voraine said sweetly, with a squeaky, girly voice. (Haha! I had to make him look stupid!) "Yeah, whatever." Kai just really wanted to sock this guy in the face. HARD. Voraine smiled with a sick expression creeping upon his features. (Ugly ones at that) "Ah. Ariandao? Would you please take care of this arrogant fool? He looks as if he wants to lug me in the face." A large, muscular man behind him cracked his knuckles threateningly. 'Oh crap,' Kai thought, his eyes widening slightly, 'THIS guy is Ariandao?!?!?!' "Oh, and Ariandao, if you even THINK of betrayal to me," Voraine held up a crude dagger (sound familiar?) which had blood on it which looked as if it was from when the dinosaurs roamed the earth. But it had a certain tinge to it that normal blood did not have. I tinge of pride, pride to dying with dignity. And Kai's blood was the only blood with that tinge. (For you other readers out there, if you don't get some things, go read this series in this order [which is the order you should've read it in anyway]: Blood for Honor, Hatred is a Virtue, Uncovering a Past and Finding Hell, then finally this one. Arigato) Ariandao continued to crack his fists, then sent a huge punch into Kai's stomach (Okay, here's a little taste of Kai torture for ya) sending the boy flying from the powerful wallop. Kai moaned softly, trying to breathe after having the wind knocked clearly out of his lungs. Blood was now starting to appear from Kai's mouth, and bruises were forming under his clothes. (DO NOT GET ANY IDEAS MAEGAN!) Ariandao snapped out a cruel looking whip from his belt and whipped it out toward Rei. The raven-haired boy froze, petrified in his own thoughts. The whip came out to him like a tongue of fire to tinder and heard a pained scream, not his own, but Kai's. The taller boy stood in front of him, whip marks bleeding across his body. He fell to his knees, blood pooling about him, and the other three boys in the group gasped. They could only watch seeing as Voraine had thugs holding knives up to their throats when they looked away. Kai's vision was blurred with blood and pain, and he felt extremely dizzy. Ariandao gazed respectfully down at the boy with a look of condensed sympathy and loss, so Kai felt as if Ariandao had no choice but to attempt to slaughter him. He lifted his head slightly, watching Ariandao's retreating back. "Hold on!" He wheezed, barely audible, "Answer mw this Ariandao; why is it Voraine has power over you, yet you can easily destroy him?" "Because if I did not inflict pain on you, then he would kill my little sister." Kai saw tears well up in the bulky man's eyes and felt salty tears brim in his own. He bowed his head and muttered a kind and sympathetic, "I'm sorry." Ariandao nodded quietly and murmured back, "I am sorry as well, for what I did a couple seconds ago. I never wanted to work for Voriane, but he captured my sister and I had no choice." "I can help you, but I'll need you to back me up," Kai whispered so Voraine could not hear, "And I'll get your sister back from his prison. Rei was captured once before and I rescued him." "Thank you young friend, I appreciate it more than you know. But I am so sorry for the pain you have suffered because of me." It's nothing. Just a few scratches," Kai smiled, but passed out cold from pain, blood loss and exhaustion.  
  
Bffimagine: Haha! Beautiful cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and Maegan, if you're wondering about the 'don't even think about it' part I was referring to imagining what 'under Kai's clothes' would look like. 


	3. Breaking into BIOVOLT

Bffimagine: Hi my peeps! All my adoring fans are back! Yay!  
  
"Kai needed to save me again," Rei thought aloud. He kept his voice hushed, as if to keep anyone else from over-hearing him converse to himself.  
He buried his face in his blue-baggy pants and rocked on his bed. He glanced in the mirror and read his expressions.  
"I am so useless."  
"What's wrong Rei?" Kai asked softly, sitting down beside the other boy, "You wouldn't answer me this morning."  
"Nothing."  
"Why don't you tell me Rei?"  
'I wish I could Kai. I want to leave the world of the living. I have pistol hidden in my pockets. It has one shot and that's all I need,' Rei thought but replied, "I just can't."  
"What's wrong Rei?" Kai repeated, trying to read the expression in Rei's eyes.  
The steel-coloured eyes bored into Rei's thoughts, making it almost unbearable to NOT tell him what was going on. Finally, Rei broke down and told Kai the truth.  
"I feel useless Kai," he sobbed, "You had to save me today."  
"No, you aren't useless Rei, you're a good friend. And I didn't save only you earlier; I saved Ariandao's pride and freed him from worry."  
"Yes, but I don't think you really know what you're saying. You just woke up about five minutes ago."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have no idea what I'm saying."  
"You're probably going to have those scars for the rest of your life."  
"You mean I'm going to have a memento of the day I saved two things for the rest of my life."  
"Didn't it hurt?"  
"Yeah, like hell. But I knew I was helping you and Ariandao. And I plan to save his sister----with your help of course."  
"Really?" "Yeah. Now go to sleep. It's about ten o'clock and I need you to be up by five in order to be inside BIOVOLT H.Q. by six." "Okay. Thanks Kai." Kai smiled and stood up, pain running through his body for the effort. He cringed slightly, but walked out of the room wincing.  
  
"Wake up Rei," Kai whispered, shaking Rei's shoulders. The Chinese boy's amber eyes pried themselves open, peering into the pale face of Kai.  
The boys shot like bullets toward the BIOVOLT H.Q. in Japan and ran through the over-growth (vines and stuff) swiftly. Stealthily, they approached the building with all the caution they could muster, and slid into the only unguarded entrance to the fortress----the roof.  
  
"Why are they so slow?" Voraine screamed. He was obviously upset with the trainees in the Abbey.  
"They are only novices, Master Voraine," a curt voice sniffed.  
"Well novices or not they are far to slow!" Voraine scoffed, turning on his heel toward the torture room. On most occasions, Voraine went into the chamber to think, and this was one such occasion.  
  
"Okay. I can bet you Dranzer that Voraine will be in the torture chamber. We'll wait for him in there and when he comes we'll chain him to the wall," Kai whispered as silently as possible.  
"Good plan. Now, what about Ariandao's sister?" Rei replied.  
"Once he's chained, we'll gag him with a chunk of cold metal. It'll freeze in his mouth and he won't be able to say a peep. Then, we'll have access to the prison cells and free Ariandao's sister."  
"Wow, you certainly planned this out thoroughly," Rei whispered in awe as Kai whipped out a floor plan of the BIOVOLT H.Q.  
"Yep," Kai muttered more to himself than to Rei.  
  
"Master Voraine, you are needed in the control room," a cool, sophisticated feminine voice announced on the speaker.  
'I suppose my thinking time can wait,' Voraine thought to himself, walking toward the control room with brisk strides.  
  
"Change of plan Rei," Kai murmured, watching the prison cells from around the corner, "There isn't any security now. Must be some kind of shift switch."  
"Okay. But I still want to chain Voraine to a wall."  
"Oh fine. He deserves it anyhow."  
The two boys ran quietly, looking into all the cells as they passed.  
"Here she is!" Kai exclaimed as quietly as possible, comparing a little girl to the picture Ariandao gave him. A perfect match.  
"Alright! Just, how are you going to get her out?" Rei interrogated, wondering aloud to himself.  
"I'm one step ahead of you Rei," Kai grinned, snapping out a hairpin from his pocket, bending it and twisting it. He slid the bent pin into the lock and both a click and the sound of metal giving way were heard.  
"Who are you people?" the little girl asked timidly.  
"Friends of your brother," Kai replied hastily, scooping the black- haired girl up into his arms.  
The small child had hungry black eyes, hungry for a loving family and a place to call home. Kai recognized this expression, for he had felt it before, maybe in a past life (remember anything?). But he had parents, Urada, his mother, and Domi Jokai, his father. (I was really tempted to use Allahd and Ethlyn because I made them up, but I guess I'll leave them for DragonBlade to use in her story alone. BUT I MADE THEM UP!)  
  
"Why did they need me for a simple examination? Those idiots!" Voraine raged. He was now far from the torture chamber and he had a long stroll ahead of him.  
Fuming, he started toward the small stone room, burning holes in the walls as he went.  
"Ariandao!" the little child squealed, jumping into her older brother's arms, "I didn't like that old cell they put me in."  
"Thank you Kai," Ariandao grinned, placing his hand on Kai's shoulder.  
A jolt of hot pain awakened in Kai's cut, which had not fully healed. He smiled a tight smile to keep himself from crying out.  
Rei smiled as well, and then suddenly felt the floor give way beneath him.  
  
"Ow! Where am I?"  
"In my torture chamber Rei. I set a small little trap for you to fall into," Voraine explained, "I didn't think you'd still be alive since you're so useless."  
"Kai told me I wasn't useless!" Rei protested.  
"He was lying to you Rei."  
"No he wasn't!" Rei was starting to doubt he was right. What if Kai was lying?  
Slowly, Rei drew out the pistol he had in his pocket.  
  
"Rei!" Kai shouted into the hole. It was really deep, and Rei probably couldn't hear him.  
"I'm sorry Ariandao, but I have t go after Rei before he gets into trouble."  
"S'all right Kai. I just can't thank you enough for what you did for me."  
Kai smiled at his friend and jumped down into the black hole.  
  
Rei saw Kai emerge from the tunnel. He yelled, "Why did you lie to me Kai?"  
"I didn't lie about anything. What are you talking about?"  
"I am useless to this world. You said I wasn't."  
"You aren't useless Rei! If Voraine told you otherwise," he shot a dark look at the evil man, "I'll personally make sure you never hear from him ever again."  
Kai shot forward, chaining Voraine to the wall before the red-haired man new what happened. He was in a state of mortal shock, and said nothing.  
When Kai turned to Rei, he had the gun to his head. Kai ran toward him and reached toward the other boy just as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Bffimagine: Wow! What a long (yawn) chapter! Okey Dokey! I'm gonna end this story! 


	4. A Beautiful End I'M BACK!

Bffimagine: I'm talking to DragonBlade on MSN! Yay!

Rei heard the bullet tear right through flesh and hit the ground with a 'tink', and wondered why he did not feel any pain.

He opened his eyes cautiously and felt a sharp intake of breath enter his mouth. He saw Kai lying in front of him, a pool of burgundy surrounding him and turning ebony where ever it soaked into his clothes.

Kai was able to relocate the gun's line of fire, but not far enough as to move it away from shooting his stomach as Rei pulled the trigger.

Voraine's cold, empty laugh echoed in the chamber, making Rei's blood crawl in a horrible way. The BIOVOLT president ripped the clasps holding his arms to the wall clean off their hinges.

"I should've had them replaced," he muttered, marveling at how he was able to crack the metal so easily. He slowly traipsed over to where Kai lay and lifted him by the wrist. With am evil smirk at Rei, he connected his mouth with Kai's wound (this is where it gets bloody) and a sickening sucking noise was heard.

Kai cried out in pain, and Voraine murmured to him, "You're lucky you don't have the bullet still embedded inside Kai, or it would hurt a lot worse."

A tremble of disgust riveted down Rei's spine as he saw blood drip down Voraine's front. Kai's blood. He reached down and picked up the blood-stained silver bullet. He loaded into the gun without Voraine noticing, but afterward Voraine's gaze averted to him and the gun. He dropped Kai as if he were a dry honeycomb (=D good bloodiness for you guys!) and waltzed over to Rei. Heartlessly, he raised Rei off the ground by his neck. He felt the oxygen tunnel in his throat close, but with the rest of all the air he had left, he screamed, "WHY KAI?"

"Why what Rei?" Kai muttered softly, to exhausted to raise his head.

"Why did you save me? Why? I didn't ever save you from anything!"

"You're my friend Rei, I'd die for you."

Voraine was slightly startled at Kai's strong statement, seeing as he was so seriously injured. His grip on Rei's throat slightly loosened, and Rei drew large breaths. Voraine walked over to Kai, lifting him by the throat as well.

"So, you'd die for him? Then die you will."

"Not so fast," Kai wheezed, holding the gun up to Voraine's head.

'Nice job Kai, you caught the gun,' Rei thought, remembering his feat.

(flashback) "WHY KAI?" Rei screamed, letting the gun slip out of his hands and slide over to the other boy.

Kai's cold, thin, pale fingers closed tightly around the silver handle. "Why what Rei?"

(end of flashback)

'The words he said were completely true, he meant it all,' Rei thought silently, as the frightened Voraine dropped both boys to the ground.

Kai held the gun firmly against Voraine's head as he led the older man toward the wall. There were still many other clasps, and all of them Rei inspected to make sure no rust could be seen. He helped Kai strap Voraine to the cold metal wall, and gag the BIOVOLT leader with the cold remnants of the clasp he had previously broken.

Kai smiled and the gun slipped out of his limp hand as he collapsed onto the stone floor. Rei gently lifted him and ran out of the BIOVOLT H.Q.

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too Rei."

Rei ran out of the metal doors, a new strength swelling within him.

OWARI

Bffimagine: Sorry Kai!

Kai: Hmmph. At least it was a good story.

Rei: I liked it!

Bffimagine: Rei has a sick mind... (sidles away from Rei and bumps into Kai)

(Kai starts to sidle away from Rei too)

bffimagine: Okay... I need you people to REVIEW! Okay? I already have another sequel... You'll never find out until you REVIEW!


End file.
